Freedom Comes with a Price
by BringOnTheChaos95
Summary: Lydia is the daughter of a deceased maid of the Heartfilia's. The Heartfilia's decide to bring her up as a part of their family and she becomes an older sister to Lucy. Things change when Layla dies. Now 18, her and Lucy leave. When they arrive in Hargeon, they meet a pink haired Dragon Slayer. Join them as they become a part of Fairy Tail. OC x? Rated T for violence and language.


**Freedom Comes with a Price**

* * *

**Summary: Lydia is the daughter of a deceased maid that was employed by the Heartfilia's. The Heartfilia's decide to bring her up as their own and she becomes an older sister of their daughter Lucy. Tragedy strikes the family when Layla dies. Three months after her death, Jude makes Lydia a personal maid of Lucy, ejecting her from the family. Now 18, she leaves with Lucy, where they meet a pink haired Dragon Slayer in the town of Hargeon. Join the two and their adventures being a part of Fairy Tail . OCx? Rated T for mild violence and adult language. Slow pace romance.**

**A/N: Hi, I have been an avid reader of Fan fiction for 9 years and I've never really had the confidence to write a story, but here it goes. Hopefully it will make sense and my spelling is acceptable, if not, then I apologise beforehand. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and my OC character, Lydia.**

**Disclaimer: The characters, plot and the fandom of Fairy Tail isn't mine, those rights belong to Hiro Mashima. The only thing that is mine in this story, is my OC character Lydia, Lydia's birth Mother, and the passing mentioning of Helga.**

**WARNING: There will be mentions of strong language and acts of violence.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was just another day. The sun was beating down on me as I stood outside the store with my eyes closed and arms folded underneath my bust, lazily waiting for my sister to finish her business so we could move on. This, of course, wasn't just any store though; it was a magic store, one of the only magic stores that resided in the town of Hargeon, and the one I was currently leaning against near the entrance outside.

I exhaled deeply as the minutes ticked away. _Gosh, what is taking her so long? Don't tell me she has to use her "Sex appeal" to lower the price of whatever it is she's buying._

I sighed again, Lucy would never learn, sure she has a super hot body any guy would fall over for, but she had a baby face, and yes I know, some guys are into that sort of combination, but others are either unnerved or amused by it, I don't know how many times I've face palmed myself when she's pulled that move and its either failed, or hardly made a difference to the person she's aiming at. I knew, that once she was older, and had matured a bit more in the face, she would have guys chasing after her everywhere and I dreaded when that day would come, knowing I'd have to beat the guys away from my precious sister.

I guess I haven't introduced myself. Well, I'm Lydia, just Lydia. I don't really have a last name, and I'm not Lucy's actual blood related sister, though we did grow up together. I was born from a maid that previously served the Heartfilia's, but she unfortunately died giving birth to me. When this happened, Layla, Lucy's mother, persuaded Jude, her husband and Lucy's father, to keep me so that their unborn child at the time, Lucy, would have a friend growing up. Jude agreed to this, and that is how Lucy and I came to become sisters in all but blood.

Things changed when Layla died. All three of us were distraught, Lucy's Father locked himself away, as Lucy and I holed up in our room crying for days on end, just taking comfort out of each other's company.

That was when it happened. It was just three months after her death that, Jude Heartfilia, requested me to his office.

_**Flashback**_

_11 year old Lydia stood as straight as she could with her hands clasped together behind her back, in her lilac princess dress before Jude, a person she had come to see as a father figure growing up. A frown dawned upon her face as she took in his appearance in the daunting silence of the room. _

_His form was slightly bent over as he scrawled unhurriedly on paper of which she assumed to be important work, seeming to take no notice of her presence. It seemed hours had past until he finally put down the feathered pen and acknowledged her. He looked at her in a way that made her knees shake, which she hoped couldn't be seen by those sharp looking eyes, so different from what she was used to. _

_His face was stern, his lips turned down in a frown and his eyes were cold and intimidating as they looked down at her small form from his seat behind the desk that separated them._

_Finally he spoke._

"_Do you know why I have called you here, Lydia?" his voice was devoid of emotion as he asked this, making her gulp in slight fear._

"_No, I do not know, sir" I replied back in my usual soft spoken voice. I didn't say 'Father', somehow knowing it wouldn't be appreciated by him at this time._

_He folded his hands together and put them in front of him on the desk as he leaned back in his chair._

"_You have; of course, being living with us for 11 years, isn't that right?" He questioned._

_I frowned slightly at the question, before smoothing it out and answering back. "Yes sir, that is correct" I answered cautiously, wondering where he was going with this._

"_Yes, 11 years. I think that now is a good time as any for you to start your lessons_

_I didn't know what he was saying at the time, I mean, start my lessons in what? I was already studying classes with Lucy then and had been the previous years._

_I didn't even get to open my mouth to question him on this, when he continued on._

"_From now on, you will be placed in the maids' quarters, where you will start lessons on how to be a Handmaiden. After you have finished learning your new duties, you will become Lucy's Personal Handmaiden. You will no longer be considered her sister or friend, and you __**will **__take your duties seriously, if I hear or see you not following these ways, you will immediately be escorted off these premises. Now, leave, and find Helga, she will be in the kitchen and will tell you what to do." _

_With that said he sat forward in his chair, picked the feather pen back up and continued with his work, like he hadn't just ripped my world apart._

_I was frozen, my legs had stopped shaking and instead felt like lead, I couldn't move. I could even hear my heart pounding a slow rhythm loudly within my ears, though I felt unusually cold all over. _

_This man, this man I once called a father, who I looked up to, had just talked to me like I was nothing but trash. Like, all the years we had spent together since I was born and in his care, meant nothing to him. I could feel my heart breaking. I couldn't even make to reply back, so I slowly turned around on the spot, my feet dragging along the floor silently, hoping this nightmare would end so I could go back to reality._

"_Oh, and Lydia" I didn't turn around but I paused in my walking, a childish hope filled me, is he going to say he was just joking? That he needed a good laugh? That he wasn't really going to treat me as a maid after treating me as a daughter after all these years?!_

"_Please remember to give your dress to Helga when you change into your new uniform, after all such clothing isn't needed by a maid, and remember to shut the door on the way out"_

_It was a though I was on autopilot as I walked steadily to the door, the sound of a pen on paper following me as I turned the handle and proceeded to walk through and into the empty hall. I shut the door behind me quietly, the click echoing in the hall and in my head._

_Ringing, that's all I could hear. No thoughts, just a continuous ringing that was slowly driving the 11 year old insane. My emotions finally broke free from the disbelief that had previously being blocking the other emotions. I knelt roughly to the floor, ignoring the painful jarring it sent throughout my body, and uncaring if the once pretty lilac dress got dirtied._

_I griped my hair tightly within my fisted hands, messing the long strands, and clenching my teeth to keep the sobs at bay. Silent tears rained down my face in a continuous flow and my face turned an unattractive red as I rocked back and forth on my knees trying to rid myself of the emotions raging within me. I didn't take notice to the portraits and paintings rattling around me in the long hallway, or the three chandeliers that hung from the ceiling shaking along with the rest of the objects. _

_After a while, everything calmed down, and I took a deep breath, collecting my emotions and trying to balance them, trying to stop the words Jude said from repeating within my mind. Though it was a difficult feat, I was able to overcome them in the end._

_I slowly pushed myself back on to my feet, using my hands to straighten out the creases in my dress and dusting off the dirt. I grabbed a bit of the material, and gently rubbed it, trying to memorise the texture of the last dress I was going to wear that Layla, my mother, bought me._

_Now, I had a decision to make. Should I stay, and endure being Lucy's Handmaiden? Never to laugh together, play games with each other, or comfort each other again? Or should I leave, leave this place, its memories and heartbreak and become my own person?_

_It was an easy decision, whether we are sisters or Handmaiden and mistress, I would always be by Lucy's side, I will protect her, watch her grow up and support her. She is all I had left._

_With that in mind, I wiped my face of the drying tears with the back of my hand and I turned, walking towards the kitchen to find Helga. I knew Lucy was going to have a difficult time accepting this, but if she wanted me to stay by her side, she was going to have to accept it, just like I was having to. I will finish my lessons as quickly as possible just so I can be by Lucy's side, sooner rather than later._

_Determination filled me with every step I took. I will do this._

_**End Flashback**_

Now, here we are today, in Hargeon. It's been almost a year since Lucy and I left and I couldn't be happier, finally we can act like the sisters we once were.

I guess now you want to know what I look like, bet the anticipations killing you.

Well, sorry to disappoint, but I look ordinary, but I know you want description so here.

I have red hair, cut short and messy, and my bangs side swept to the right of my face. My eyes are green, no, not like emeralds, or forest or whatever, just green, well a dark green, but you get the picture. I was pale, very pale in colour, and if I was out in the sun for too long, I'd go slightly red, then straight back to being pale. I also have freckles, Whoop Dee Doo... I had them dotted around my cheeks and nose. Another reason I don't like being in the sun, more freckles seem to just pop up, I mean seriously, come on, stop appearing out of nowhere! I also have a small, dark mole, just on my cheek bone under my left eye. Lucy keeps on saying that it's a beauty mark and that it makes me seem more feminine... somehow I think I should feel offended...

I also have my ears pierced, or rather, one ear pierced. My left ear has three, small, silver hooped piercings, two are on my bottom lobe, and the other on top part of my ear. I got them a week after we left Heartfilia estate, marking it as a sign of freedom and change.

I stand at 5'3, so I'm short, and with all the tall people about my shortness is more noticeable. It's hard to believe I haven't gotten a height complex...okay, I have a slight complex...but, whatever!

My bust also isn't that big, I'd say it's about an average size being a C cup. Definitely a far cry from Lucy's size, but I'm fine with that, I mean I'm guessing it hurts sometimes having a larger than average bust, especially when exercising, if the way Lucy complains about them suggests. I'm happy at just the size mine are. If I were to wrapped them up, I could pass as a boy with my short hair and clothing style. I've hardly had to do that, except on some occasions, but yeah, disguising myself as a guy and binding my chest was a big N_o_ for me. I mean, it hurts!...

...I'm sensitive okay! Don't judge.

So, that's me.

Wait, now you want to know what I'm wearing? Seriously, it's just give and take with you guys.

Well, it's a big change from the princess dresses I wore when I was younger with Lucy, and the maid outfits.

At the moment I was wearing a loose dark purple vest with a black shirt over it. The shirt is open with all the buttons undon. The sleeves ended just above my elbows and both sleeves had images of orange, flickering flames going around them. I also had on, slightly creased, faded black jean trousers on, that fit me just right, and also a pair of steel toed, lace up black boots...as you can tell; I like dark colours. Definitely a big difference from how I dressed when I was younger.

For precaution when travelling and to protect Lucy and me from danger, mostly bandits, I have two sai swords, which I learnt how to use during the training I took to become Lucy's personal maid. Both are hidden under my shirt on either side of hips, though the deadly silver ends could be seen poking through the bottom of my shirt, and if I put my hands in my pockets and pulled both sides of my black shirt to the side, they would be fully visible to the eye. They definitely made me look more threatening, especially with my attire.

So there you have it, Lydia in a nut shell.

_Okay, seriously, how long she gonna take!_

It was like my thoughts were being heard as a clearly grumpy Lucy stepped out of the shop and on to the cobbled path with me. I followed along without a word, stretching my hands behind my head, a small smirk coming across my face as I watched her fume.

"So..." I started, knowing it was a bad idea, but still saying something anyway. She turned sharply towards me, a vicious scowl on her face.

"Stubborn old geezer only knocked off 1,000 jewels, a 1,000 jewel discount from 20,000 jewels" I winced at that, _well, there goes our money_ I thought watching her wave her hands sharply around in the air in rage as we continue walking.

"I mean, is my sex appeal only worth 1,000 jewels, Lydia?" I stay silent, knowing any answer I gave wouldn't calm her down, _nor get our money back _I thought mournfully, mentally waving our money goodbye as it blew away in the wind.

"Urgh! I am so pissed! So much for my feminine wiles!" I cringe, and rub the inside of my ear with my pinkie, as her pitch got high enough to start hurting. Told you, I'm sensitive.

I sighed then walked up to Lucy, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Lucy, don't get so down about it, I mean, you got what you wanted, right?" I said with an encouraging smile, hoping my words would calm her, which they did as a childish smile appeared on her face, making my own grin widen in return.

"Uh huh, I got the Canis Minor key, the white doggy! I'm so happy!" She then waves the key in my face so I get a good look, and then hugs it to her chest. I ruffle her hair playful, and she pouts and pushes my hand away.

Sounds of screaming girls suddenly grab our attention, and we turned to see a mob of girls below where we're standing, screaming in front of the Hargeon Library. We look at each other, confused.

"It's Salamander!"

Lucy quickly turns back again to look at the mob, whilst I slouch near her, yawning loudly, too lazy to even cover my mouth as my eyes droop tiredly.

"Salamander" Lucy whispers to herself as I watch out of the corner of my eye. She gasps and grins hugely.

"As in the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores?!" I sigh tiredly and smirk slightly at her fan-girling, already knowing we were going to go down there and join the mob.

I looked around at all the girls surrounding us with hearts in their eyes, I raise a fine, red eyebrow at the insanity of it all and turn towards Lucy, hoping for an equally disturbed look at all of the craziness, only to see her standing there, wide eyed, mouth open and a blush covering her face. I sweat drop, _He isn't that good looking is he? _

I turn to look at him myself, only for the world to come to a still.

My eyes widened as my heart started to pound loudly within my chest, blocking out the screaming girls. My cheeks started to warm, and I brought up both my hands to feel that they were burning, _what? What's going on? What is that weird feeling, in my heart, it's like its being tugged. Oh no, am I sick, maybe it's just heartburn...weird heartburn... _I unconsciously began to hit at my chest to get rid of the strange feeling, but my eyes didn't move away from the man, _Salamander_, in front of me.

I didn't even notice when Lucy began to move closer to him. A faint sound reached my ear.

"Igneel!"

"Igneel!"

I frowned slightly, my blush slowly fading but not fully disappearing as I continue to hit at my chest, it was only when a hand pushed at my shoulder that I snapped out of it, bearly stopping myself from tripping over my own feet, the cause being the sudden push.

"Igneel, it's me!"

Straightening up, I blinked rapidly and put a hand to my head, shaking it as the feelings that I felt previously disappeared. I looked up sharply to see the back of a messy, pink haired male, who suddenly slumped over in what seemed to be disappointment.

"Who the heck are you?" Pinkie questioned Salamander, _Salamander! _I narrowed my gaze at the man who looked shocked at being questioned, and noticed the charmed ring adorning his finger. A scowl marred my face at being so foolishly tricked by it.

I turned to Lucy quickly, and sighed in relief at the fact she had also come back to her senses. We made eye contact and nodded, confirming to each other that we were both fine and understood the situation.

I fingered the handles of my sai swords, itching to get them out, but restrained myself, knowing that it would only cause unneeded troubles.

I sweat dropped and winced in sympathy as Pinkie was beaten up into a quivering mess by the fan girls, now glad that I hadn't caused a scene and threaten the manipulative b*****, especially if that was the response I would have gotten.

_Mental note, don't get between a fan girl and their weird obsessions, or you will get the shit beaten outta ya by the weird powerful strength they get by __**being **__a __fan girl._

I sighed to myself, tired with all the commotion and just wanting to go to sleep. I put my hands behind my head and followed Lucy over to Pinkie. _Will this day ever end, I wanna sleep_ I whined mentally, pouting in self-pity.

I closed my eyes as I stood with Lucy near Pinkie, not even bothering to open them to watch that git, Salamanders exit.

"Who the heck was that guy?" I heard Pinkie mutter to himself, I don't reply, too tired to talk, it's a good job I have Lucy to do all the talking for me.

"I don't know, but he was a real Creepo" Lucy replied.

After that, I tuned out, too tired to even process the words been spoken. I still followed along with them as we all walked in the same direction though, only really hearing the words, 'restaurant', 'food' and 'treat' being mentioned.

_Maybe I can sleep some there _I thought happily to myself, not bothering to cover another yawn.

* * *

The odd group of four all sat in a booth, offering a strange sight to the rest of the staff and customers within the restaurant. What, with a pink haired male and small blue cat eating more than their body weight at a fast pace that it could be called inhuman, while a pretty blond watched them in disgusted fascination, and a short, red headed female snored along, deep asleep with her head tilted in her seat, which was opposite the blue cat, not bothered at all by the loud, disturbing sounds being made. Yeah, they made a pretty strange sight to outsiders.

I snorted awake at the excited babbling of my sister, and proceeded to pout at her sleepily, my green eyes darkened with sleep, and half lidded as they focused on the chirpy blond, upset at being woken up. She looked at me in disbelief after noticing my stare.

"Wait, so you don't wake up at the loud sounds they've been making" She exaggeratedly pointed towards Pinkie and his blue cat, who paused in their eating with wide eyes, I looked at them sleepily, then shifted my gaze back to Lucy.

"But, you wake up when I'm apparently being too loud?" she continued on, staring at me expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer. I yawed loudly and rubbed a hand across my face, trying to rub away the sleep, catching a glimpse of Pinkie and his Blue cat eating slowly whilst watching the two of us, like we were some sort of entertainment.

"Well..." I think it over tapping a finger at my chin, before nodding and looking Lucy in the eye where she waited, still looking expectant "I guess I'm used to having your shrill voice waking me up every time that I'm asleep, that when your voice hits a certain pitch I know to wake up" I state this simply, whilst staring at her blankly, not bothered by the fact that her mouth had dropped open in offence. I turn when I hear Pinkie burst into laughter at my response, food flying from his mouth and blinking lightly when a speck lands on my cheek.

He pauses when he sees this, zeroing in on the speck, knowing it was his fault, his eyes widen, and he looks in to my green eyes with his onyx ones, waiting anxiously for what he believes will be an angry retort. I just stare blankly and slowly start to bring my left hand up; he flinches in response to the movement, as if waiting to be hit. He blinks rapidly, watching as I flick the speck of food off of my cheek, where it instead lands upon Lucy's large chest, there was another pause of silence and everyone seemed frozen.

_3 2 1 _I smirk smugly at my inner countdown, which was perfectly timed with the start of Lucy's overdramatic panicking. Pinkie bursts into gales of laughter at Lucy.

I look at the table whilst all this is happening, and grin when I notice a large bowl of Spaghetti Bolognese. _Yes! _I cheer in my mind as I quickly snatch the bowl up. Pinkie notices this and watches with wide eyes as I start spooning forks full of spaghetti into my mouth, wiggling excitedly in my seat on the first bite, and then proceed to scarf more than half of it down in a few seconds, not even close to my personal record.

"So..." Pinkie says in a slightly muffled voice between bites of his own food, which he had now returned to, and carelessly points a large chicken leg at me, which already had a huge bite in it, and using his other hand to stuff a whole large tomato into his mouth. I pause, spaghetti hanging out of my closed mouth, and my cheeks, round and full with food, making me look like a deranged chipmunk as I wait for him to continue, which he finally does after some more food.

"What's your name? You a mage too?" he asks this while staring straight at me, I return the gaze, spaghetti still hanging from my mouth as I consider whether to answer or not. After a while, I decide, _Why not. _With this thought, I noisily slurp up the spaghetti, not caring about the red sauce now covering my mouth as I gulp the last of it down loudly. Pinkie, seems amused by this, and watches me with interested eyes as I go to answer him. I am stop however, by a blond monster. No, wait, that's just Lucy.

She had grabbed me by my chin and was looking at me disapprovingly.

"Were you seriously going to leave that mess on your face?" She asks sternly, while picking up a napkin. I frown at her childishly.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I was just gonna answer Pinkie's question then go back to my food. So, there's really no point in me wiping it off, when it's going to be the same again in a few minutes" I say logically whilst nodding my head as sagely as I could within her tight grip. _Great, that's gonna leave a mark _I thought drily.

Lucy pursed her lips tightly, as her frown deepens. Then, without even a warning, she shoves the napkin in my face and roughly starts to get rid of the sauce splatters covering it with a determined and slightly sadistic glint in her brown eyes.

My arms flail about spastically at the sudden attack, banging loudly against the table, so loudly that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole restaurant was watching the loud display we were making.

It seems like forever, but she finally stops and takes the now, dirtied napkin away and leans back, looking very satisfied with her work. I, however, am bent over with both my hands lying firmly on the table in front of me as I try to regain my breath, knowing that my face was red from the lack of oxygen and that my lips and the surrounding area were even more red and swollen from the fierce attack.

I glare at her heatedly out of the corner of my eye as I watch her victorious form, her chin held up in the air proudly as she drops the once brilliant white napkin down on to the table.

With a sigh, I turned back towards Pinkie, and my outrage from before quickly returns at the sight of him stifling his laughter behind his hand.

"Hey" I exclaim, as I slam my hand down on the table, emitting a loud, BANG, which quickly gets his attention.

"Do you want to know my name or what?!" I ask, slumping over in my seat, picking up my forgotten fork and twirling it absently in what's left of the spaghetti, knowing that I'll have to wait till I finish introductions to eat the rest, least Lucy attacks me with her wrath again. I eye her wearily at the thought, and she looks back at me, innocently fluttering her lashes. I roll my eyes and turn back to Pinkie, only to see him staring at me expectantly while picking up food that's left over. I notice, his blue cat is also paying attention with its natural, wide eyed stare. His cat was actually, strangely cute. Anyway, back to the topic.

"Okay, so my names Lydia, just Lydia, and I'm Lucy's sister in all but blood" I pause here, and decide not to mention that I was also her personal maid for the last 7 years. He continues to eat while watching me, his stare a bit unnerving that I actually started to shift in my seat uncomfortably, before continuing on.

"I guess I could be called a mage as I do have a power, which is Enhancement, meaning that I can focus on a part of my body and enhance it, an example; with my nose, I can enhance my sense of smell, with my eyes, lengthening the distance of my sight, stuff like that. The only thing is, is that I don't have good control over it and it takes a lot out of me when enhancing a certain part of me for a long period of time. So, yeah, that's about it."

I didn't mention that I was practically useless, as so far I could only enhance; my hearing, sight, smell and speed to a certain limit before I near enough pass out from exhaustion from trying to hard, and there was the fact that, for some frustrating reason, I was having difficulty with other parts when learning my abilities, like enhancing my strength. Actually, I couldn't even enhance my strength, it's like there's some sort of block stopping me. This is what I get for having a rare type of magic and having no one with any knowledge around to teach me.

Pinkie nodded in satisfaction at what I said, and both he and the blue cat vigorously went back to eating the rest of the food like starved animals.

_Speaking of food_ I thought turning my attention back to my bowl of spaghetti, already two forks in.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Lucy spoke up, looking towards both Pinkie and the cute, blue cat.

"You came here trying to find somebody didn't you."

Suddenly the cat spoke up, making me pause in my eating to glance at him. _A talking blue cat. Am I hallucinating...? _I look towards Lucy who doesn't seem bothered by it, and I turn to look back at the cat, _okay, not a hallucination then. I thought that cat was weird, I mean, no normal cat would be able to eat that amount of food in such a short amount of time _yeah, even in my thoughts I wouldn't admit that in actual fact, I didn't notice that it was weird for a cat to eat that much. Instead I turned back to my food, while keeping an ear on the conversation.

"Yeah, we're looking for Igneel" The blue cat said in a cute, squeaky voice. I resisted the urge to hug him and focused on my spaghetti _resist the cuteness Lydia, resist!_

"We heard a rumour that a Salamander would be coming through this town so we came here to see him, turns out it was just somebody else" Pinkie said sadly, gorging on food.

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all" The blue cat continues.

"No kidding, I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon" Pinkie scoffs, I pause at this, confused by whether I heard him wrong.

"I don't get it" Lucy said "Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" I slow down my eating and watch the two with wide green eyes, wondering where this conversation was going.

"He doesn't look like a dragon, he is a real dragon" Pinkie says matter-of-factly.

"Eh..." Lucy and I say confusedly, though mine was more muffle because of the fork still in my mouth.

"Aye! Igneel is a real life fire dragon!" the blue cat exclaims, happily.

"EH!" Lucy screeches, and I wince at the pitch _why did I sit next to Lucy again? _I wondered to myself.

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?" She continues on, this time not screeching but still, shouting at the two in disbelief at their way of thinking, while I nod solemnly along in agreement with her.

Pinkie and the cat looked like lightening had truck them when this was pointed out. _Dude, they're only just realising it now! Even I'm not that stupid...and I can be pretty stupid, but I make it up by being awesome! _

I finally finished the last bite of my spaghetti, practically purring in happiness from the delicious dish, while Lucy put some money down on to the table, and stood up, me quickly following after her out of the booth.

"Well we should get going, enjoy the rest of the food" Lucy says offhandedly as we walk past them towards the exit, I follow at a slower pace, my full stomach making me feel sleepy.

A staff member greets us at the door, but I hardly take notice, just wanting to go to sleep for the rest of the day. _Hmm, sleeeep..._I practically drool at the thought, a dreamy smile covering my face.

"Thank you mam's" The waitress bows to us "Please, do come a-AHH" I jump out of my sleepy daze at the sudden sound, staring weirdly at the waitress as she looks shocked at something behind us. Both Lucy and I turn around to see Pinkie and the Blue cat on their knees, bowing with their heads touching the floor.

"Thank you for the food!" They exclaim gratefully while bowing. While Lucy had a mortified look upon her face, I just laughed and rubbed the back of my neck at their antics. Lucy immediately reacted to the scene.

"CUT IT OUT, YOUR EMBARRASSING US!" she shouts in embarrassment with her hands clenched into fists at her sides. I just laugh, holding my stomach at her overreaction towards their actions; I actually thought it was pretty sweet of them.

"Look, it's alright, I mean you helped us out earlier, so let's just call it even" She said in a placating way. I don't hear the murmurs between Pinkie and his cat but I do see him as he starts waving around the Salamander autograph at us. I look on weirdly at why he would even think we would want that, and Lucy gets on her demon face, I was prepared this time though, and quickly cover my ears before Lucy's fondness of screeching damaged them.

We left after that, Lucy with a red and annoyed face and me with a wide smirk and giving a peace sign with my fingers.

* * *

It was only as we had been walking for 10 minutes that I froze in my place. Lucy turned to look at me with a questioning look, obviously wondering why I had stopped. I adopted a suspicious look as I stared into my blond haired sisters, large brown, innocent eyes.

"Just how much was spent on that meal?" I interrogated, with narrowed eyes. Lucy gained a sheepish look as she scratched the back of her neck nervously, not willing to look me in the eyes.

...

"NOOOOOOO! Why is it always the money!" a wailing voice filled with despair echoed throughout the small town, startling flocks of birds out of their trees and into the clear, sunny sky.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter, when I was writing it; I kind of babbled on then had to go back and make sure it made sense, which it hopefully does, and sorry again for any spelling mistakes there may be, if there are some found I'll change them straight away. What do you think of my OC? I was trying not to make her Mary-sue, but actually a character that would fit in with Fairy Tail. **

**Is it okay for my first story? Should I continue? Please, review! **


End file.
